Intervention
by Estra
Summary: Slash - The problem is that Agent Booth has been easily distracted these days. I've noticed that when he's in the lab, there is a certain person he continuously stares at. I would like this to stop, but it seems that he will not stop anytime soon. B/Z


**Title: **Intervention

**Summary: **Slash - The problem is that Agent Booth has been easily distracted these days. I've noticed that when he's in the lab, there is a certain person he continuously stares at. I would like this to stop, but it seems that he will not stop anytime soon. Booth/Zack

**Rating: **T for the word "damn."

**Author's Note:** Well, this was inspired by both AmyCoolz's story "Good" and the reviewer Suicide in a Bottle. Also, as always, To Lovely Miss Fortunate. Check these people out!

~*~*~

Zack nudged his head against Hodgins' shoulder once. It was for any particular reason, but from boredom. Dr. Saroyan had called a meeting in 'Limbo' where she awaited the other two that she had called.

There were foot steps heard as Dr. Brennan and Angela appeared. "What' this all about?" Dr. Brennan demanded. She seemed huffed in a slightly angry posture. Behind her, Angela placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder, patting it.

"Calm down, dear, don't scare the poor bunnies," she chided as she nodded to Zack and Hodgins.

"They are in no ways rabbits. They're clearly human—"

"Okay, that's enough," Dr. Saroyan cut off. "I called you all out here because it's the one safe place away from the problem."

"Limbo is the only safe place?" Zack asked. "I'm sure there are safe rooms in the Smithsonian."

"Not safe from what we are about to discuss. Now, if I can stop being interrupted, I'd like to go on." She waited for everyone to give a nod before she continued. "Okay, well, there is a slight problem. Who is missing from this group?"

"Agent Booth?" Zack guessed.

"Precisely. Agent Booth is not here."

"Is that because he's the problem?" Hodgins asked.

"Well, yes and no. The problem is that Agent Booth has been easily distracted these days. I've noticed that when he's in the lab, there is a certain person he continuously stares at. I would like this to stop, but it seems that he will not stop anytime soon."

"Wait, what do you mean 'stares at'?" Angela asked. "Like, romantically?"

"Uh... Yes," Dr. Saroyan answered unsurely. "Well, I'm assuming so, anyway. Anyway, I would like this person to go up to Agent Booth and confront him about it."

"But, who is it?" Hodgins asked. "It can't be either me or Zack, could it?"

"It's me, isn't it?" Dr. Brennan asked. "I can tell him to stop." She turned to leave, but was stopped.

"It's not you, Dr. Brennan," Dr. Saroyan quickly replied, holding out her hand in a stopping motion. "It's actually..." She trailed off, but looked towards Hodgins and Zack.

"It's one of us?" Zack asked, more than slightly surprised.

"Yes. It's you, Zack."

The room fell into a silence that was unbearable for Zack. "Really?" Zack asked. "But, I haven't noticed."

"Which is why I called this meeting. This... Intervention," she summed, motioning to the people around them. "Now, about getting Agent Booth to stop so that we can all get back to work."

"What should I do?" Zack asked, eyes trained to the ground.

"Go up to him," Angela spoke up. "Tell him you know about the looks and staring."

"But I didn't before now," Zack mumbled in a confused voice.

"He doen't have to know that," Angela evened out.

"I think Zack can handle the rest. This intervention is called to an end."

~*~*~

"Um... Agent Booth?"

Booth looked up from the case file he was reading to see Zack shuffle his feet in front of him. _Cute_, Booth thought to himself. "Yes?" he answered aloud.

"Dr. Saroyan has brought it to my attention that you've been staring at my while we work."

The way the words fell from the 'squint's' mouth made a small grin appear on the agent's face.

"Is this so?" he asked. _Well, damn, I knew they would gut me out for this. _"And what do you make of her words?"

Zack ran a hand through his hair as he looked up to meet Booth's stare. "I had hoped she was right."

Booth was stunned into silence as he allowed the words to soak in. Recovering a moment later, he nodded. "I hope I know what kind of words she had said, because in less then five seconds, I'm going to start kissing you."

"What—?" But Zack was cut off as Booth bode well with his promise and leaped forward to catch the other in a kiss. They were still for a moment before Zack responded. He closed his eyes and pushed forward. Closed mouth kisses quickly turned into open mouth kisses. Then they evolved into kisses involving tongues and even some teeth.

"Zack, I'm glad to see you've taken care of the problem, but I need you to get back to work."

Zack pulled away and turned his head back to look at Dr. Saroyan. "Oh, sorry," Zack muttered as he looked down. Dr. Saroyan walked off, leaving Zack and Booth again. "Agent Booth?" Zack asked a silent question.

"Call me Seeley," he responded with a smile.

~*~*~

**Hope you've enjoyed and leave a review! **


End file.
